Arrangements of a compressor and a drive unit therefor on a frame are known (for example, see Patent Document 1). Additionally, for large equipment that include a compressor and a drive unit therefor, a module structure in which a compressor and a drive unit therefor are assembled is employed as a floor member on which maintenance workers stand.